


Danganronpa [REDACTED] - Mayhem of Ultimate Resolve

by LilTom956



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, FINALLY REVEALING THE SECRET, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTom956/pseuds/LilTom956
Summary: Booting up a side project. Won't reveal details as of now, but it will be more structured than my main work. - LilTom956 3/22/17.It's time that I revealed this project to you guys, now that I know for sure that Frenzy Forest died off.





	1. Chapter 1

It is my pleasure to announce my newest project that won't die! It is a VOICED Danganronpa! If you ever go to CastingCallClub [which you can go to for applying to voice a character], you'd see my CCC! Anyways, this time it'll be different. I'm going to write all of the lines instead of having several people do characters. Also, this fanfiction is essentially where I place the script for several occasions early, and this time it won't be an entire DR experience. It'll be the full prologue, two/three free time events for the first chapter, and the first trial! If we get a whole lot of support, then maybe I will have us voice Ch. 2! Anyways, good luck! And as always, here is the roster: 

Sonzai Ekibyō - Hypnotist [M] 

Katsu Shizukani - Photographer [F] 

Sairento Tsuka - ? ? ? [M] 

Saidai Omoni - Electrician [M] 

Kanchigai Useiiki - Mimic [M] 

Hontoni Usotsukina - Luckster [M] 

Kireina Shiki - Roleplayer? [Yes, this is Nakama's sister] [F] 

Yūgana Densetsu - Knight [M] 

Moyashita Shinrai - Liar [Protagonist] [M] 

Kakusareta Nakademo - Linguist [M] [Don't yell at me, I just thought I wasted potential with Kakusareta last fanfic, so I'm making him an actual student.]

Kowareta Bēru - Fencer [F] 

Sutereo Taipu - Detective [F] 

Museigen Osagi - Hitman [Loli][F] 

Fujimoto Michyo - Instrumentalist [F] 

Kyōka Bōkaru - Narrator [M] 

Setsueko Taeko - Forensic Investigator [M] 

Without further ado, I shall begin to revise my script and post it here... Good luck, attendants of the Killing School Life v2! 


	2. Prologue : Mockery of Hope Itself

It will come here soon, don't worry. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.castingcall.club/projects/danganronpa-9cf075e4-f123-4580-b804-aa809bc0f804
> 
> [If you're interested in attempting voice acting for a character that isn't taken.]


End file.
